leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V6.13
__TOC__ , ), oraz wzmocnienie kilku, które powinny znajdować się wśród elity ( , ). Niezależnie od tego, które podejście wolicie, największą zmianą związaną z górną aleją jest zmniejszenie skuteczności zagrań z , więc koniecznie sprawdźcie poniższe modyfikacje. ...Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się, okazjonalne przeżycie ganków z udziałem Teleportacji sprawi, że życie wspierających będzie łatwiejsze, więc tak na dobrą sprawę wróciliśmy na początek wstępu. To wszystko od nas (teraz dosłownie „nas”) w tym patchu! Ruszajcie i doświadczcie radości z awansowania przez zabicie totemu.|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough, Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Boka „LaBoka” Agboje}} Bohaterowie * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Widzę was: Teraz przyciąga przeciwników na 75 jednostek przed Blitzcrankiem, zamiast bezpośrednio na niego * **Czas działania: 10 sek. ⇒ 5 sek. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Bez rdzy: Podstawowy atak wzmocniony Pięścią Mocy nie może zostać anulowany * **Czas odnowienia: 30 sek. ⇒ 60/40/20 sek. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Inteligentne pole: Nie uderza już potworów, gdy Blitzcrank znajduje się poza walką , nie chcemy wprowadzać zbyt dużych wzmocnień, ale kilka drobnych usprawnień co do zabijania stworów i trzymania przeciwników na dystans powinno pomóc Gnarowi.}} * **Dodatkowy zasięg Mini-Gnara: 400 – 485 jedn. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 400 – 500 jedn. (na poziomach 1-18) * **Zasięg powrotu bumeranga: 2500 jedn. ⇒ 3000 jedn. * **Obrażenia: 10/20/30/40/50 pkt. ⇒ 15/25/35/45/55 pkt. zaczynamy wkraczać na terytorium „Zabiła mnie dwa razy bez korzystania z ”. Jeżeli Irelia może użyć superumiejętności na co drugiej fali stworów, aby uniknąć walki z przeciwnikiem (albo użyć jej na wrogu, żeby nie pozwolić mu żyć), znalezienie odpowiedniego momentu, aby ją zaatakować, może być praktycznie niemożliwe. Te ostrza mogą ignorować prawa fizyki, ale nie powinny ignorować okresu przerwy.}} * **Czas odnowienia: 70/60/50 sek. ⇒ 110/85/60 sek. , Jarvan nie jest wystarczająco wytrzymały, aby to przeżyć. Zwiększamy siłę jaką Złota Egida zyskuje dzięki obecności przeciwników, aby sprawić, że jeżeli Jarvan będzie pomagał, to faktycznie będzie to robił.}} * **Podstawowa tarcza: 50/90/130/170/210 pkt. ⇒ 50/80/110/140/170 pkt. **Dodatkowa tarcza za każdego wrogiego bohatera: 20/30/40/50/60 pkt. ⇒ 20/40/60/80/100 pkt. **Promień: 500 jedn. ⇒ 600 jedn. *Ogólne **Podstawowy pancerz: 27 pkt. ⇒ 20 pkt. **Wzrost pancerza: 3,25 pkt. ⇒ 3,5 pkt. * **'USUNIĘTO' - Wigor Łowcy: Nie przywraca już zdrowia **'NOWOŚĆ' - Wilczy Gang: Wilk teraz okalecza potwory, zmniejszając ich prędkość ataku i ruchu o 50% na 2 sek. *Ogólne **Podstawowa mana: 292 pkt. ⇒ 350 pkt. **Podstawowa prędkość ruchu: 325 jedn. ⇒ 330 jedn. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Mniej lancy, więcej lśnienia: Obrażenia teraz zmniejszają się do 70% w przypadku celów trafionych po pierwszym **Czas działania spowolnienia: 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. na wszystkich poziomach * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Kaprys: Daje teraz 15/20/25/30/35% prędkości ataku na czas trwania w zeszłym sezonie, superumiejętność Swaina dzięki krótkiemu czasowi odnowienia oraz długiemu działaniu sprawia, że przeciwnikom trudno jest znaleźć moment na atak, aby nie oberwać w twarz stadem kruków. Sprawiamy, że Swain będzie musiał lepiej wyczuć, jak długo będą trwały starcia, w których bierze udział. Krwiożercze Stado nadal uczyni z niego wytrzymałego potwora, ale podpuszczenie go do zbyt wczesnego przerwania umiejętności powinno mieć bardzo poważne konsekwencje.}} * **Czas odnowienia: 10 sek. ⇒ 20 sek. **Początkowa blokada przy ponownym użyciu: 0,5 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. * **Łap!: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Siła Woli łapała tylko 2 na maksymalnym zasięgu, zależnie od tego, gdzie kliknęła **Dwie lewe ręce: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że oberwanie efektem ograniczenia kontroli podczas trzymania obiektu powodowało, że Siła Woli zaczynała się odnawiać * **Czasowa świadomość: Teraz kontynuuje wyszukiwanie kul przez cały czas rzucania, a nie tylko przy samym rzuceniu **Kule są bezwładne: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że kule stworzone przez Wyzwoloną Moc stawały się niemożliwe do użycia, jeżeli cel zginął podczas rzucania * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Wcześniej było na superumiejętności: Podstawowe ataki i umiejętności zadają dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne równe 1/1,25/1,5% (na poziomach 1/11/16) maksymalnego zdrowia Tahm Kencha. Kumuluje się 3 razy na bohaterach. * **Obrażenia: 80/125/170/215/260 pkt. ⇒ 80/130/180/230/280 pkt. * **Zamiana obrażeń na Szare Zdrowie: 100% otrzymanych obrażeń ⇒ 70/75/80/85/90% otrzymanych obrażeń **Zmiana Szarego Zdrowia na uzdrowienie: 20/26/32/38/44% ⇒ 25/30/35/40/45% **Czas działania tarczy: 6 sek. ⇒ 3 sek. **Czas odnowienia: 16/15/14/13/12 sek. ⇒ 6 sek. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Nie taka gruba: Tarcza już nie zanika z upływem czasu * **'USUNIĘTO' - Jest na umiejętności biernej: Podstawowe ataki i umiejętności nie zadają już dodatkowych obrażeń magicznych w wysokości 2/4/6% dodatkowego zdrowia Tahm Kencha **Czas przygotowania: 15 sek. ⇒ 6 sek. **Opóźnienie przy rzuceniu: 1 sek. ⇒ 0,25 sek. **Czas ostrzeżenia przeciwników: 1,5 sek. ⇒ 1 sek. **Zasięg: 4000/5000/6000 jedn. ⇒ 4500/5500/6500 jedn. , Hak, Latarnia”.}} * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Dusza lordów: Potężne potwory zostawiają teraz dwie dusze * **'USUNIĘTO' - Skalowanie od mocy umiejętności: 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ Usunięto **'NOWOŚĆ' - Skalowanie od dusz: Teraz daje +1 pkt. tarczy za każdą zebraną duszę **Proszę kliknąć latarnię: Gdy Thresh jest połączony z przeciwnikiem , użycie Mrocznego Przejścia w miejscu, które znajduje się poza zasięgiem, sprawi, że latarnia zostanie rzucona na maksymalną odległość w tym kierunku, zamiast spowodować, że Thresh podejdzie, aby wejść w zasięg **Proszę.: W przypadku trafienia celu Wyrokiem Śmierci i przyciągnięcia się do niego, latarnie znajdujące się trochę ponad maksymalnym zasięgiem utrzymają się przez chwilę, zamiast powrócić natychmiast ) sprawiły, że bierne utrzymywanie się Trundle'a przy życiu zaczęło się wyróżniać jeszcze bardziej. Wysoka podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia wraz z jego sprawiają, że większość górnych nie jest w stanie przegonić go z alei, zanim jego stanie się ponownie dostępna. Podoba nam się to, jak wyjątkowa jest jego umiejętność bierna, ale nie jest konieczne, aby posiadał do tego tak wysoką regenerację zdrowia.}} *Ogólne **Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 9,4 pkt. ⇒ 6 pkt. * **Teraz mnie widzicie: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że opóźnienie ukrywania się dzięki Zasadzce kończyło się natychmiast, gdy Twitch zabił wrogiego bohatera i , Vlad przynajmniej miał być wytrzymały i wkurzający. Nie chcemy, aby Vlad przestał kupować przedmioty obronne, chcemy, aby nie był już tak skuteczny, gdy są one jedynymi, jakie kupuje. Cofamy kilka zmian ze środka sezonu, aby Vlad wciąż był postacią, która zadaje stałe obrażenia, ale nie zabijał przeciwników, mając same przedmioty dające zdrowie.}} * **Przeliczanie dodatkowego zdrowia na moc umiejętności: 1 pkt. mocy umiejętności za każde 25 pkt. dodatkowego zdrowia ⇒ 40 pkt. dodatkowego zdrowia **Przeliczanie mocy umiejętności na dodatkowe zdrowie: 1 pkt. zdrowia ⇒ 1,4 pkt. zdrowia za każdy 1 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Obrażenia: 80/100/120/140/160 pkt. ⇒ 75/90/105/120/135 pkt. **Skalowanie od mocy umiejętności: 0,45 pkt. ⇒ 0,55 pkt. , Voli polega na gankach we wczesnej fazie gry, aby zamienić się w wytrzymałego potwora w środkowej fazie gry. Nie chodzi nam o skuteczność ganków Volibeara, ale jego zdolność do nadążania za przeciwnikiem w czyszczeniu dżungli. Zmniejszamy jego skuteczność podczas walki z potworami we wczesnej fazie gry, aby drużyny, które skutecznie odpowiedzą na jego wczesną agresję, zachowają przewagę w środkowej fazie gry.}} * **Obrażenia: 80/125/170/215/260 pkt. ⇒ 60/110/160/210/260 pkt. **Prędkość ataku za każdy ładunek: 8/11/14/17/20% ⇒ 4/8/12/16/20% z to tak naprawdę cel).}} * **Naprawiony błąd: Skacząca Bomba będzie teraz bardziej konsekwentnie wybuchała podczas odbijania się przy dużych jednostkach, takich jak , i z * **Potrafi wyleczyć śmierć: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Chronoskok nie aktywował efektów przy leczeniu (np. premia do prędkości ataku ) * **Czas pojawienia się nasion: 11 – 6,75 sek. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 13 – 8,5 sek. (na poziomach 1-18) * **GMO: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że rośliny stworzone przez Śmiercionośne Kolce automatycznie atakowały wrogich bohaterów, nawet jeżeli Zyra nie zadała im obrażeń * **Czas odnowienia amunicji: 17/16/15/14/13 sek. ⇒ 20/18/16/14/12 sek. Umiejętności tworzące teren jest inna. Świadomi problemów z tworzeniem terenów, możecie sobie wyobrażać reakcję wszystkich, gdy okazało się, że będzie ona w stanie stworzyć ścianę na pół mapy. Wprowadziliśmy nową technologię, która sprawiała, że Ściana Tkaczki pozwoliła zachować obraną ścieżkę i teraz, gdy Taliyah na dobre zagościła w grze (i nic nie eksplodowało), jesteśmy gotowi zaimplementować to do pozostałych ścian. W skrócie: jeżeli chcieliście podejść do ściany, aby przez nią Błysnąć lub kogoś zabić, postać nie zacznie wariować i próbować cofnąć się do bazy, aby przejść na drugą stronę.}} *Droga do zwycięstwa: Teraz obiera drogę prosto w stronę dynamicznie utworzonego terenu, zamiast próbować obejść go dookoła. Naśladuje to działanie i odnosi się do , , , oraz . Howling Abyss * **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Harvesters of Sorrow zawsze obierało za cel sojusznika znajdującego się najbliżej Mordekaisera, niezależnie od tego, w kogo wycelował * **Czas trwania Wyjałowionej Ziemi: 140 sek. ⇒ 100 sek. Przedmioty Przedmioty powiązane ze .|Jak na przedmiot, który umożliwia dobre inicjowanie walk, Talizman Wstąpienia nie zapewnia użytkownikom wytrzymałości, która może być potrzebna do przetrwania kontaktu z wrogiem. Bluźnierczy Bożek jako składnik nie zostawiał dużo miejsca na statystyki obronne, więc zastępujemy go Płaszczem Brzytwodzioba – będzie pasował idealnie, dzięki swojej biernej premii do prędkości ruchu. Starożytna Moneta i Medalion Nomada także kiepsko radzą sobie w alei, więc dodanie im skrócenia czasu odnowienia z Talizmanu powinno pomóc.}} * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 0% ⇒ 5% * **Przepis: + + + 225 szt. złota ⇒ + + 375 szt. złota **Łączny koszt: 850 szt. złota (bez zmian) **Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 5% ⇒ 10% **Regeneracja zdrowia: 50% ⇒ 25% **Regeneracja many: 50% ⇒ 75% * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Przepis: + + 450 szt. złota **Łączny koszt: 2200 szt. złota ⇒ 2500 szt. złota **'NOWOŚĆ' - Pancerz: 0 pkt. ⇒ 45 pkt. **Regeneracja zdrowia: 100% ⇒ 150% **Regeneracja many: 100% ⇒ 75% **'NOWOŚĆ' - Szybkonogi: Daje premię do prędkości ruchu, zwiększającą się do 20% w ciągu 2 sek. w pobliżu wież, zniszczonych wież lub Przedmioty powiązane z , ponieważ zmniejszały one konsekwencję podziału złota, ze względu na swoją niższą wartość.}} *Ogólne **Koniec łupienia: Łupy Wojenne nie wykańczają już wrogich zwierzątek (np. ) * **Wykańczanie stworów: 200 pkt. zdrowia ⇒ 195 + (5*poziom) pkt. zdrowia * **Wykańczanie stworów: 240 pkt. zdrowia ⇒ 200 + (10*poziom) pkt. zdrowia * **Wykańczanie stworów: 400 pkt. zdrowia ⇒ 320 + (20*poziom) pkt. zdrowia * **Wykańczanie stworów: 400 pkt. zdrowia ⇒ 320 + (20*poziom) pkt. zdrowia Przedmioty powiązane z , zwierzątka przeszkadzały przy korzystaniu z tego efektu.}} *Koniec igraszek z Daniną: Zabijanie zwierzątek przeciwników nie powoduje, że Danina zaczyna się odnawiać (np. ) nie jest już związany z Bluźnierczym Bożkiem, zostały nam i . Ponieważ oba z nich są związane z leczeniem, robimy z Bluźnierczego Bożka „przedmiot leczący średniej klasy”.}} *Łączny koszt: 550 szt. złota ⇒ 850 szt. złota *'NOWOŚĆ' - Bluźniercze leczenie: +10% dodatkowego uzdrawiania i mocy tarcz *Koszt skompletowania: 800 szt. złota ⇒ 700 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 2200 szt. złota ⇒ 2400 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 40 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Regeneracja many: 100% ⇒ 50% *'NOWOŚĆ' - Ogniste leczenie: +15% dodatkowego uzdrawiania i mocy tarcz , Tygiel Mikaela musi trochę podrożeć.}} *Koszt skompletowania: 850 szt. złota ⇒ 650 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 2300 szt. złota ⇒ 2400 szt. złota *'NOWOŚĆ' - Tyglowe leczenie: +15% dodatkowego uzdrawiania i mocy tarcz *Koszt skompletowania: 600 szt. złota ⇒ 400 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 1800 szt. złota ⇒ 1600 szt. złota *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia efektów użycia przedmiotów: 10% ⇒ 20% *Poprawka: Doskok z Protopasa uniemożliwia korzystanie z zaklęć *'NOWOŚĆ' - Totem i Pokój: Atakowanie totemów nie wyłączy premii działających poza walką, takich jak , i *'NOWOŚĆ' - Spojrzenie przyszłościowe: Totemy dają teraz 30 punktów doświadczenia przy zniszczeniu (15 PD w przypadku ) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Awans: Za każde 150 sekund przez które stoi totem, staje się bardziej stylowy graficznie dla drużyny, która go umieściła Globalne tempo zdobywania doświadczenia Premia kompensująca różnicę w PD *To ma więcej sensu: Premia kompensująca różnicę w PD skaluje się teraz stale według procentu brakujących poziomów, zamiast pozostawać stałą wartością z poziomu na poziom *Innymi słowy: Teraz dostajecie więcej premii, mając 2,5 poziomu w plecy niż 2,3 poziomu czy 2 poziomy itd. *Pora na matematykę: Aby uwzględnić nowy przyrost, premia zaczyna działać wcześniej, ale skaluje się słabiej NOWOŚĆ - Pośmiertne doświadczenie *'NOWOŚĆ' - Pojętne zwłoki: Bohaterowie zdobywają teraz doświadczenie za dokonywane w pobliżu zabójstwa przez ok. 10 sekund po śmierci, nawet jeśli nie brali w nich udziału Nagrody za wczesne zabójstwa *Pole manewru: Zabójstwa bohaterów zapewniają mniej doświadczenia na niższych poziomach, wracając do wartości sprzed patcha 6.13, około poziomu 9. Czary przywoływacza *Czas przygotowania: 3,5 sek. ⇒ 4,5 sek. *Strefa zrzutu: Teleportacja rzuca czarującego w losowe miejsce niedaleko celu ⇒ niedaleko celu, w miejsce najbliższe do nexusa czarującego. Na przykład, bohaterowie zawsze pojawiają się teraz za swoimi wieżami. *Superwizja: Efekty graficzne Teleportacji są teraz zawsze widoczne (nawet przez mgłę wojny), jeśli widzisz teren w zasięgu 500 jednostek od celu *'NOWOŚĆ' - Nadciągam: Teleportacja wysyła teraz bezdźwięczny sygnał „Przybywam” w lokalizacji celu i *7. 8. niebo: Smoki i Herold awansują teraz dopiero, gdy przestaną uczestniczyć w bitwie przez 30 sekund *'USUNIĘTO' - Totemy kradną: Awansom Smoków nie towarzyszą już efekty graficzne i dźwiękowe Ruch ataku *Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, który polegał na tym, że polecenie ruchu ataku wydane od razu po poleceniu ruchu w to samo miejsce nie nadpisywało polecenia ruchu Emblematy rankingowe *Patrząc wstecz: Zaczęliśmy wliczać zwycięstwa do emblematów w trakcie wprowadzania patcha 6.12, musicie więc mieć 25 wygranych rozgrywek od chwili pojawienia się ostatniego patcha, żeby otrzymać emblemat *Samotny wilk: Emblemat w stylu solo oznacza, że większość ostatnich zwycięstw odnieśliście w pojedynkę *Wspólny wysiłek: Emblemat w stylu dynamicznym oznacza, że zwyciężacie z drużynami wszelkich rozmiarów *Drużyny górą: Emblemat w stylu drużynowym oznacza, że większość zwycięstw odnieśliście w pełnych składach Ograniczenia dotyczące kręgów w grach rankingowych Zakresy umiejętności w grupach na wysokim poziomie *Pretendent: Pretendent / Mistrz, Diament I, II *Mistrz: Pretendent / Mistrz / Diament I, II, III *Diament I: Pretendent, Mistrz / Diament I / Diament II, III, IV *Diament V: Diament II, III, IV / Diament V / Platyna I, II, III *Platyna: Podobnie jak wcześniej gracze z wyższych dywizji Platyny mogą grać z graczami z niższych dywizji Diamentu zgodnie z powyższymi ograniczeniami. Jeśli w grupie nie ma graczy z Diamentu, zmiany te nie mają wpływu na graczy z Platyny. Rozgrywki dla 5-osobowych drużyn w zaplanowanych kolejkach *Przyjacielska moc Diamentu: Drużyny mogą się składać z maksymalnie dziewięciu graczy, bez ograniczeń związanych z kręgami rankingowymi *Przydziały drużynowe: Drużyny muszą rozegrać pięć meczów, zanim zostaną oficjalnie uznane za rankingowe i przydzielone do odpowiedniego kręgu/dywizji *Uczeń nowicjusza: Gracze mogą należeć do maksymalnie pięciu różnych drużyn jednocześnie *Ruszamy do lasu: W przypadku rozgrywek rankingowych 3 na 3 na Twisted Treeline, okres dostępności będzie zgodny z rozgrywkami rankingowymi 5 na 5 Naprawione błędy *Naprawiliśmy kilka błędów, które sprawiały, że nie zmniejszały obrażeń od wzmocnionych ataków podstawowych (np. od ) *Naprawiliśmy błąd, który polegał na tym, że nie mogła korzystać z ani , jeśli zginęła w czasie używania , dopóki znów nie użyła tej umiejętności *Poprawiliśmy opis , który wskazuje teraz, że ogłuszenie trwa 1 sekundę, a nie 1,25 sekundy (faktyczny czas trwania ogłuszenia nie uległ zmianie) *Umiejętność bierna – i umiejętność bierna – nie powodują już dodatkowego niszczenia pancerza przez *Bohaterowie nie zatrzymują się już w miejscu, próbując iść za kamiennym kompanem . *Poprawiliśmy wygląd zestawu chromatycznego na bardzo niskich ustawieniach graficznych *Naprawiliśmy błąd, który polegał na tym, że ukrycie stałych kolorów nie zmieniało koloru istniejących stworów *Dostosowaliśmy kolory części efektów graficznych , aby poprawić jej przejrzystość *Przywróciliśmy efekty przy upadaniu strzał dla Nadchodzące skórki Następujące skórki udostępnimy podczas patcha 6.13: * * (Warsztat Hextech) en:V6.13 Kategoria:Aktualizacje